KITTEN
by gak jelas
Summary: Minseok itu takut kucing. ya pokoknya gitu deh.. aku gak tau mau bikin summary kya apa jd ya baca aja. humor gagal dah pokoknya dengan ending yg gaje. segaje authornya. muehehhehe Lumin/Xiuhan and EXO member. Judul udah aku benerin sesuai dengan komplain kesalahan tulis judul


**KITTEN**

 **Cast : Minseok, Luhan, EXO member, Heechul nongol di akhiran doang**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning :** **BL, Typo (s), cerita membosankan dengan konflik standar, bahasa ancur lebur.**

 **Disclaimer :** **SME Present.**

 **Minseok melotot horror melihat benda mungil berbulu yang saat ini menatapnya dengan sepasang mata cantik yang justru nampak mengerikan bagi Minseok. Hewan berbulu itu melangkah pelan ke arah Minseok yang masih diam membatu di depan pintu dorm EXO. Detik berikutnya yang terdengar adalah teriakan membahana yang dilakukan hyung tertua EXO itu. Membuat beberapa member berhamburan ke arah ruang depan.**

 **Kalau ada pemandangan yang bisa membuat jatuh rahang para member EXO, maka pemandangan saat inilah salah satunya. Di sana, di depan pintu yang tertutup rapat. Seorang Kim Minseok nampak mengenaskan, terduduk dengan tangan menggapai-gapai gagang pintu untuk menyelamatkannya dari benda berbulu yang jujur saja amat menggemaskan itu. Kecuali jika kau memiliki phobia pada hewan berbulu tersebut.**

" **ya, kalian. Apa yang kalian lihat. Cepat singkirkan hewan menjijikkan ini!" Minseok yang menyadari kehadiran teman satu grupnya itu segera meminta pertolongan dengan wajah menggemaskannya. Jangan lupakan mata mungil cantik yang mulai berkaca-kaca itu.**

 **Membuat Luhan sang kekasih menelan ludahnya pelan. Uh… kekasihnya itu sangat menggemaskan. Ingin rasanya Luhan mengurungnya di kamar mereka dan melakukan hal yang iya-iya untuk menandai pria mungil itu sebagai miliknya. Hanya milik Luhan. Peduli setan dengan fans dan member lain yang juga mengklaim Minseok milik mereka. Toh faktanya pria mungil itu memang milik seorang Luhan.**

" **gya,,,gya,,, menjauh dariku…!" teriakan ngeri Minseok itu seketika menyadarkan Luhan dari fantasi liarnya**

" **Seokie…" Luhan menghampiri Minseok yang masih bergelung ngeri ditempatnya, entah mengapa member yang lain tidak ada yang bergerak untuk menyelamatkan baozi mungilnya itu**

" **Lu-ge… jauhkan dia dariku…" rengek Minseok manja sembari menunjuk mahluk yang saat itu menatap Minseok dengan ekor bergoyang-boyang penuh semangat. Ught, Minseok dapat merasakan darah di wajahnyanya terserap habis karena hewan mungil ini.**

 **Luhan yang awalnya melangkah ke arah Minseok seketika menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat ekspresi mupeng pada wajah member-membernya. Dengan reflex ia melihat arah pandang semua member dan detik berikutnya teriakan Luhanlah yang menghancurkan Dorm EXO.**

" **berani sekali mereka menatapmu dengan tatapan seperti itu. Sekali lagi mereka menatapmu seperti itu ku kebiri mereka" ok, Minseok mulai bosan mendengar ocehan Luhan yang mendadak menjadi rusa nyenyes karena kejadian sejam yang lalu itu.**

 **Minseok mendesah pasrah melihat kelakuan Luhan yang satu ini. Siapa yang tidak tahu jika pria tampan dengan kadar cantik dan juga tampan yang berlebihan ini sangat possesive pada Minseok. Tapi Minseok jelas bosan jika sang kekasih terus saja mengoceh tidak jelas sembari mengutuk semua member EXO minus mereka berdua tentunya.**

 **Yang ada dipikiran Minseok saat ini adalah keberadaan hewan berbulu yang sangat Minseok benci di luar kamarnya sana. Minseok yakin ia masih mendengar miawan pelan sang hewan.**

 **Ayolah… apa membernya lupa jika Minseok sangat membenci hewan berbulu itu. Mengapa hewan itu justru saat ini ada di dorm mereka. Dan parahnya lagi hewan itu yang menyambut kepulangan Minseok, bukan rusa tampan tapi mesumnya yang sampai saat ini masih terus mengoceh.**

" **Lu,,,"**

 **Luhan yang merasa namanya dipanggil secara mendadak diam dan segera menghampiri Minseok yang meringkuk takut pada ranjangnya.**

" **wae baby?"**

" **itu, hewan itu. Kenapa bisa ada di dorm kita?" cicit Minseok takut, matanya melirik horror bayangan kecil berbulu yang terpantul pada celah pintu kamarnya.**

 **Minseok bahkan berjengit kaget saat hewan kecil itu mencakar pelan pintu kamar Minseok. Seolah memastikan tentang eksistensinya pada pemuda mungil yang saat ini meringkuk takut pada ranjangnya. Melihat ekspresi takut pada wajah Minseok, Luhan mendesah pasrah. Sepertinya kekasihnya itu sangat membenci hewan menggemaskan berbulu yang lebih kita kenal dengan sebutan kucing itu.**

" **itu kucing Jae hyung. Tadi kami tidak sengaja bertemu Jae hyung dan ia menitipkan hewan lucu itu pada kami karena ia harus pergi selama satu minggu."**

 **Minseok yang mendengar Luhan mengatakan hewan itu lucu secara reflex beringsut menjauh. Menatap Luhan seolah kekasihnya itu alien berkepala tiga yang tersasar kedorm EXO. Luhan yang tersadar akan ucapannya merutuk kecil karena melihat sikap apatis sang kekasih. Luhan benar-benar lupa jika sang kekasih amat sangat teramat sangat membenci kucing. Berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan yang sangat menyukai kucing. Jika Minseok tidak benci kucing, Luhan memastikan ia akan memelihara hewan lucu itu, tapi lihat saja reaksi berlebihan Minseok ini. Jangankan memelihara kucing. Menyebut kata kucing saja Minseok enggan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Minseok Pov**

 **Katakan aku berlebihan, tapi aku memang sangat membenci hewan berbulu itu. Mereka memang nampak menggemaskan. Aku tidak akan mengatakan mereka jelek. Aku juga dapat membedakan mana yang jelek dan mana yang lucu. Tapi ayolah… aku membenci hewan itu. Mengapa mereka menyetujui keinginan Jae hyung menitipkan hewan itu di sini.**

 **Lihatlah, hewan itu sekarang menatapku dengan penuh minat. Oh tidak, ia menyeringai ke arahku. Umma… hewan itu mendekatiku… hue… save me…**

" **Luhan!"**

 **Kekasih ku itu tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana. Hanya mengenakan boxer norak motif hello kitty dengan lope-lope pink. Yaiks, seleranya sangat aneh. Dan aku lebih aneh lagi karena mau menjadi kekasih pria tidak jelas ini.**

" **singkirkan hewan itu dariku…" rengekku dengan wajah memelas, aku yakin mataku sekarang sudah berkaca-kaca karena Luhan tiba-tiba membeku dan tercekat pelan. Sama persis dengan kejadian kemarin malam.**

" **lagi?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi lelah setelah tersadar dari keterpakuannya, membuatku mengerucutkan bibirku kesal**

" **ok,ok. Hentikan itu. Aku tidak mau member lain melihatmu dengan ekspresi seperti itu" lagi-lagi Luhan dan sikap possesivenya**

 **Kenapa kucing itu harus berkeliaran di sekitarku. Ya tuhan, dosa apa aku sehingga hewan berbulu ini terus bergentayangan di sekitarku.**

 **Minseok Pov end**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **eomma… hue,,, aku tidak mau tinggal di dorm lagi" rengekan Minseok seolah menjadi alaram bangun tidur setiap harinya bagi para member EXO.**

 **Entah lupa atau memang nasib Minseok, ia selalu bertemu dengan kucing milik Jaejong itu di manapun Minseok berada. Yang lebih sialnya lagi kucing itu selalu mengikuti kemanapun Minseok melangkah. Membuat member tertua EXO itu meringkuk takut pada sofa, meja, kursi bahkan konter dapur mereka hanya untuk mengindari kucing berbulu putih itu.**

 **Luhan yang melihat kelakuan ajaib kekasihnya itu bahkan hanya dapat menganga kaget. Bingung harus bagai mana menanggapi phobia berlebihan sang kekasih. Hey, ayolah. Ini hanya kucing. Hewan lucu berbulu lebat yang tidak akan membunuhmu. Mengapa Minseok bersikap seolah kucing itu ular berbisa yang harus dijauhi. Sedangkan pada ular asli Minseok tidak pernah merasa takut. Mengapa kekasihnya itu justru membenci hewan yang sangat Luhan suka.**

" **pokoknya aku tidak akan kembali sebelum kucing itu pergi" nada final yang diucapkan Minseok saat ia memberesi pakaiannya untuk pulang kerumah orang tuanya membuat Luhan mengerang frustasi.**

 **Tidur tanpa Minseok, memikirkannya saja Luhan serasa akan gila. Minseok itu guling Luhan. Obat tidur mujarab untuk Luhan. Bagai mana ia akan tidur jika Minseok memutuskan untuk pulang kerumahnya. Tidak mungkinkan Luhan memaksa untuk ikut pulang kerumah orang tua Minseok.**

" **ayolah Seokie, kau tahukan aku tidak bisa tidur jika tidak memelukmu"**

" **jangan berlebihan Lu, sebelum kau bertemu denganku kau tetap dapat tidur dengan baik. Jadi jangan bertingkah layaknya anak kecil" hey, lihat siapa yang berbicara.**

 **Apa Minseok tidak sadar jika tindakannya inilah yang terkesan kekanak-kanakan. Memilih keluar dari dorm tanpa berusaha untuk menghadapi kucing itu. Setidaknya kucing itu bisa menjadi sarana terapi dadakan buat phobianya. Bukannya malah kabur sejauh mungkin dari sang kucing yang merasa jika Minseok itu orang yang menggemaskan.**

 **Luhan yang baru akan mendebat Minseok seketika membeku saat sang kekasih dengan reflex meloncat ke arahnya. Memeluk Luhan dengan erat sembari menunjuk kucing putih yang entah sejak kapan masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Untung reflex Luhan bagus, jika tidak dapat dipastikan mereka akan terhempas di atas lantai keras dan dingin kamar mereka.**

" **kau tau, kurasa kau harus berusaha untuk menghilangkan phobiamu itu" Luhan berusaha menurunkan Minseok dari gendongan koala hugnya, tapi Minseok makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher dan pinggang Luhan. Menolak untuk turun dan berhubungan dengan kucing cantik itu**

" **Seokie,,, cobalah untuk menyukai kucing. Bagaimanapun juga kau tau aku sangat menyukai hewan itu"**

 **Mendengar ucapan Luhan seketika Minseok menatap Luhan dan kucing itu secara bergantian. Tapi sedetik kemudian Minseok kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Luhan dan menggeleng kuat**

" **kucing itu menyeringai ke arahku Lu" cicit Minseok sembari menunjuk-nunjuk sang kucing dengan berutal**

 **Sungguh, Minseok benar-benar tak terselamatkan. Entah apa yang harus Luhan lakukan agar kekasihnya itu dapat menyukai hewan berbulu cantik yang sekarang mengeong pelan sembari mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya dengan semangat. Berusaha menggapai Minseok dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya**

" **jauhkan ia Lu…"**

 **Cukup sudah, Luhan menyerah dengan sikap Minseok yang satu ini. Sepertinya mustahil membuat Minseok menyukai Kucing. Mendengar miawannya saja pria itu langsung berlari sejauh mungkin agar tidak terlihat oleh sang kucing yang sialnya malah menyangka Minseok sedang mengajaknya main kejar-kejaran. Jadi, selama hampir empat hari ini bukan pemandangan yang aneh lagi jika kau melihat Minseok berlari mengelilingi dorm dengan diikuti hewan putih berbulu lebat di belakangnya.**

 **Sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan keluar dorm hari ini. Luhan bahkan heran, apa yang membuat Minseok bisa sebenci itu dengan kucing. Karena setahu Luhan kucing itu hewan yang manis dan menggemaskan. Sepertinya Luhan lupa, jika baginya menarik belum tentu bagi orang lain juga menarik. Apa gunanya perbedaan jika tidak ada dua sisi yang beseberangan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Minseok menatap horror hewan berbulu yang entah mengapa selalu membayanginya selama hampir seminggu ini. Kalau Minseok tahu ia akan tetap menemukan hewan berbulu itu saat ia pulang kerumah ia jelas akan memilih tetap tinggal di dorm. Setidaknya di dorm masih ada Luhan yang dapat Minseok jadikan tameng menghindari hewan menyeramkan yang sekarang ini menatap Minseok dengan penuh minat. Seakan mempertimbangkan apakah Minseok dapat dia ajak bermain atau harus dijadikan musuh.**

 **Terkutuklah adiknya yang memutuskan memelihara hewan berbulu itu. Minseok meringis kecil saat sang kucing mulai melangkah mendekatinya. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan keringat dingin mulai membasahi bajunya. Ini berbahaya. Minseok bahkan sangat berharap ia tidak memiliki phobia berlebihan seperti ini.**

" **uh,,, Minseok, ini hanya hewan berbulu. Ayolah. Kau tidak akan mati disentuh olehnya" Minseok menyugesti dirinya dengan berusaha berpikir positif**

 **Mau menghindarpun percuma karena hanya ada Minseok dirumah. Adiknya sedang sekolah dan sepertinya lupa untuk memasukkan kucing itu pada kandangnya sehingga sekarang hewan itu berhadap-hadapan dengan sang kakak. Orang tua mereka sedang pergi ke jepang. Ayah Minseok ada pekerjaan selama seminggu di sana. Jadi di sinilah Minseok sekarang. Berdiri berhadapan dengan sosok berbulu yang masih menatapnya dengan penuh minat sembari menggerak-gerakan ekor berbulu lebat itu dengan semangat.**

" **teman baru" itulah setidaknya yang ada dipikiran sang kucing saat melihat Minseok. Mana ia tahu jika teman baru baginya itu sangat membenci spesiesnya. Yang jelas ia memiliki teman bermain.**

 **Minseok mengerang frustasi saat sang kucing mulai mendekatinya sembari mengeong pelan.**

" **Lu-ge… save me…"**

 **Mata Minseok tiba-tiba saja menangkap replica tikus mainan di dekat kursi. Secara reflex ia melampar tikus mainan itu menjauh darinya, berharap sang kucing menjauh darinya. Dan memang kucing itu mengejar mainan yang Minseok lempar sampai sejenak kemudian kembali dengan mainan itu tergigit dengan erat pada taring-taring tajamnya. Melihat itu minseok nyaris menangis. Entah mengapa ia merasa jika tikus itu adalah dirinya. Tubuhnya bergidik ngeri saat matanya menangkap kilauan tajam pada taring sang kucing yang melangkah mendekatinya, bermaksud memberikan tikus itu pada Minseok untuk dilempar lagi.**

" **hue… Minseok takut umma!" hilang sudah sikap dewasa Minseok jika sudah berhadapan dengan kucing.**

 **Dengan takut-takut Minseok meletakkan tangannya pada pinggiran sofa tempatnya berjongkok. Kucing kecil itu seketika melepaskan gigitannya pada sang tikus, membuat tikus mainan itu jatuh ke atas telapak tangan Minseok. Pria mungil itu mengernyit jijik saat merasakan cairan lengket dan basah pada telapak tangannya.**

" **yaiks,,, ini menjijikkan" rutuk Minseok sembari melempar tikus mainan itu sejauh mungkin darinya. Berharap tikus itu hilang sehingga sang kucing tidak perlu mendekatinya lagi. Tapi harapan hanya tinggal harapan karena lagi-lagi kucing itu kembali ke hapadan Minseok dengan tikusnya.**

" **ya Tuhan, kau ini kucingkan bukan anjing." Rutuk Minseok kesal, entah mengapa ia tidak merasa terganggu lagi saat sang kucing mulai melangkah mendekatinya dan menjatuhkan mainan itu pada telapak tangan Minseok.**

 **Banzai, simungil mulai bisa mengatasi phobianya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **aku pulang" Minseok berteriak pelan saat memasuki Dorm EXO yang nampak sepi**

 **Jarang sekali dorm mereka sesepi ini. Karena biasanya jika ada hari libur semua member EXO akan berkumpul di ruang tengah. Merasa sapaannya tidak dijawab Minseok memutuskan untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi. Memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah masuk dorm. Dan di sana, di tengah ruang tamu sekelompok anak TK berkumpul. Yah, bagai mana bukan anak TK jika mereka berkumpul membentuk lingkaran dengan diiringi pekikan-pekikan kecil yang keluar dari mulut mereka.**

" **apa yang kalian perhatikan?"**

 **Serentak semua member menatap ke arah Minseok dan membuat brekade, menutupi sesuatu di belakang mereka. Membuat Minseok mengernyit bingung. Ayolah. Apa yang sedang membernya itu sembunyikan dari Minseok.**

" **apa yang kalian sembunyikan itu?" Minseok berusaha mengintip di antara celah membernya tapi Luhan segera bergerak mendekati sang kekasih. Menariknya menjauh dari semua member**

" **apa-apan sih Lu, lepas. Apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?" Minseok memberontak dalam kungkungan erat Luhan, bahkan ia berniat membanting pria yang sialnya ia cintai ini**

" **kau tidak kangen denganku?" pertanyaan retoris itu membuat Minseok menatap Luhan jengah, ayolah. Mereka hanya berpisah selama 3 hari dan selama 3 hari itu pula Luhan selalu merecokinya dengan telpon dan sejuta sms mengganggunya.**

" **tidak dan tolong minggir, kau mengganggu" cetus Minseok galak sembari berderap ke arah ruang tamu.**

 **Uh, oh. Sepertinya Minseok menyesal memilih menghindari Luhan dan keluar dari kamarnya yang aman. Mata kecil Minseok membeliak ngeri melihat bukan hanya satu tapi 3 hewan berbulu yang selalu menghantuinya selama seminggu ini. Kalau hanya satu Minseok masih bisa menghadapinya. Tapi ini tiga. Minseok bisa gila.**

 **Ketiga hewan itu menatap Minseok penuh minat.**

" **Oh tidak, jangan mendakat" Minseok mundur teratur dengan tubuh mengerut takut dan kepala menggeleng panik**

 **Suara pintu dorm yang dibuka dan di tutup mengalihkan perhatian ketiga kucing itu sementara dari Minseok. Dan salah satu kucing berbulu abu-abu itu sejenak melirik Minseok penasaran sebelum melengos cuek meninggalkan Minseok. Seketika membut semua member dan Minseok sweetdroped. Bahkan kucing itu melewati Minseok dengan acuhnya menuju tuannya.**

" **hai, halo. Aku datang mau mengambil Heebum" pria cantik yang merupakan sunbae mereka itu tersenyum lebar ke arah anak-anak EXO, tidak sadar dengan ke adaan yang mendadak canggung itu**

" **hue… kucing itu menyuekiku…" tangisan yang terdengar menyedihkan membahana di dorm EXO itu membuat Heechul bergegas memasuki ruang tengah dan menganga lebar saat melihat Minseok menangis layaknya anak kecil sembari menunujuk-nunjuk Heebumnya dengan berutal. Sedangkan kucingnya hanya menatap Minseok angkuh sembari menjilati bulu-bulunya**

" **Lu-ge… ia menyuekiku.." adu Minseok layaknya anak kecil dan menarik-narik tangan Luhan pelan**

 **Sedangkan Luhan hanya dapat menganga, bingung harus berekasi bagaimana. Ia bingung. Sebenarnya Minseok ini terkena sindrom apa?. Tadi nyaris menangis karena melihat tiga kucing dan sekarang menangis karena dicueki oleh seokor kucing. Sepertinya Luhan harus sabar meladeni tingkah absurt kekasihnya ini terhadap kucing. Sabar ya Luhan.**

 **END**

 **Huahahhaha… apa ini… apa… absurt bgt ni ff. muehehhehe. Ini ff lama aku yg udah berjamur di lepi juga dif b n aku pikir kyanya yg satu kali hajar (?) sayang klo mendep aja dilepi jadi aku post di sini deh.**


End file.
